life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Duas Verdades e uma Mentira
Duas Verdades e uma Mentira é um minijogo em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Em "Despertar", Rachel Amber sugere jogar este jogo com Chloe Price enquanto estão no trem a caminho do Parque Overlook. Neste jogo, os jogadores tem que falar três coisas sobre si, o qual duas delas serão verdade e a outra mentira. É possível trapacear no jogo, o qual irá conduzir a diferentes consequências. Rachel Ambidestra Verdade *Se Chloe afirma que é mentira da Rachel, ela pede para ela assinar o seu nome com as duas mãos, o qual ela demonstra com sucesso. Nova Iorque Mentira *Se Chloe afirma que isto pode ser uma mentira da Rachel e comenta que ela parece "Mais como uma garota de Califórnia" para ela, Rachel ficará impressionada e explicara que ela é de Long Beach. Chloe comenta que ela somente esteve em Oregon, e Rachel comenta que um dia isto era ser mudado. Leonina Verdade *Se Chloe afirma que é uma mentira da Rachel, ela irá explicar que Rachel é "sortuda demais pra ser leonina" e que ela deve ser sagitariana; Rachel irá falar, "O arqueiro? Seria bacana, tipo a Artemisa. Mas eu tava mesmo dizendo a verdade." Chloe Mentiras 'Alergia a gatos' *Rachel irá comentar que passou pelo armário da Chloe algumas vezes e avistou a foto dela com o Bongo. 'Mão quebrada' *Rachel irá comentar que a cicatriz de Chloe não foi de ter dado um soco em alguém. Rachel fala que isso foi uma fratura de extremidade distal do rádio, possivelmente por uma queda de skate. Rachel revela que também quebrou o seu pulso quando tinha dez anos de idade. 'Guitarrista feminina' *Rachel irá comentar que as mãos de Chloe não possuem calos para ser uma guitarrista. Verdades 'Amor pela ciência' *Rachel comenta o fato de que a Chloe está mal em química mas não odeia ciências mas a Blackwell simplesmente não a inspira. 'Desgosto pela música Country' *Rachel comenta que provavelmente seja verdade. 'Ser pirata' *Rachel afirma que com certeza Chloe gostaria de ser uma pirata. Resultado 3 Mentiras *Rachel irá concluir que Chloe trapaceou. 2 Mentiras *Rachel irá concluir que Chloe trapaceou. 1 Mentira *Rachel irá concluir que Chloe não trapaceou. Quando Chloe pergunta a Rachel se esperava que ela trapaceasse, Rachel irá comentar que o vencedor que faz as regras. Somente a verdade *Rachel irá concluir que Chloe trapaceou. Curiosidades *Quando Chloe conta para Rachel que ela ama ciências, ela comentará que acha que "Neil deGrasse Tyson é foda". Neil deGrasse Tyson é um americano astrofísico, autor, e divulgador científico. *Depois de ter descoberto todas as mentiras de Chloe, Chloe irá ficar impressionada por ela ser tão boa neste jogo. Rachel responde que é graças ao "tempo todo estudando a vida humana", o qual possivelmente referência para a leitura de Mark Jefferson no Episódio 1 de Life is Strange. Falando sobre Diane Arbus, ele pergunta a classe, "Agora qual de vocês podem me dar um exemplo de fotografia o qual perfeitamente captura a condição humana em preto e branco?" *No próximo cenário ("Mirante"), na opção do diálogo do jogo de observação de "Vamos trocar de mão" quando Chloe e Rachel estão espiando um casal gay de mãos dadas no banco talvez resulte na confissão da Rachel de ser ambidestra estar fresco na mente de Chloe (do ponto de vista narrativo, como a opção está sempre lá, independentemente). O diálogo completo, começa com Chloe: "Por que sempre andamos de mãos dadas assim? Você não disse que era ambidestro?" - "Não, eu disse que era ambissexual." - "Ah. Então você consegue fazer sexo com as duas mãos?" - "Exato. Quer ver?" - "Só se você largar minha mão primeiro.". Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Minijogos Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Gameplay (Before the Storm) en:Two Truths and a Lie ru:Две правды и одна ложь